


In Every (fluffy) Universe

by miasmicvortex



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hades and Persephone AU, Rockstar AU, Secret Relationship, Theater AU, Youtuber AU, chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicvortex/pseuds/miasmicvortex
Summary: A series of one-shots I wrote for my friend. Some are connected, most are not. Enjoy :)(Also, I'm not really part of this fandom, so I apologize if any of them came off as OOC)
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Youtuber AU (Baysha)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes, grammatical or spelling wise, is completely on me. Enjoy!

“ _ Okay that was stupid, but fun! Anyways, I’m gonna end the stream here, thanks so much to everyone that came and to those watching on youtube right now. Love y’all. Bye!”  _

  


And then the screen abruptly changed to one of those annoying ads. You sigh as you close the window to the youtube video “PLAYING EWW 2K20, BEST GAME EVER???”, a dopey grin on your face. Bayley has never failed to make you smile. Millions of other twitch streamers exist, yet somehow Bayley always gives her audience something new and refreshing in her commentary. 

  


Maybe it’s her meme-able reactions or her offhand anecdotes that originally starts off as something way different and somehow ends up connecting to the game. Or maybe it’s just her genuine excitement and love for her line of work. 

  


Either way, you love her for it and you just can’t stop. 

  


You move back to your youtube home screen and refresh it just one more time before you call it a night. Drooping eyelids widen as a new video appears: “GLAMPING W/ THE BABES + Q&A”. 

  


Another one of your favorite youtuber: Sasha Banks. While she doesn’t upload as often as much as you’d like (1 video a week) her content is always worth the wait. Whether it’s vlogs or just dumb challenges, she always finds a way to make it entertaining the entire time. 

  


“ _ What’s up boss babies? I am back with another week of content! _ ” 

  


It’s almost at the end of the video, already at the promised Q & A section, that the question comes out.

  


“ _ Are you dating anyone? Man you guys don’t relent, do you. _ ” Sasha squinted at the camera and pursed her lips in an over dramatic way, “ _ Hmmmm, I don’t know. _ ”

  


She looks somewhere off camera and shouts,  _ “Babe, am I dating you? _ ”

  


A banana peel is launched at her from somewhere offscreen. Sasha laughs heartily, picking up the fruit skin and throwing it back with force, “ _ You’re a bitch. _ ” 

  


The unseen person laughs. It sounds feminine. Your heart pounds. 

  


“ _ I think that answers  _ that  _ question.”  _ She winks playfully, knowing full well it was left up to pure interpretation by her fanbase. 

  


“ _ So, this is the end of the video- _ ” she nods sadly as the cliche ‘disappointed-audience’ sound clip is played over, “ _ But! I have some good news! _ ” the ‘happy-audience’ sound clip follows.

  


“ _ That’s right, I am going to VidCon. Whoooo! And I’m in a panel too. Which one, I hear you asking? Well, that’s to be revealed in the next few days. I know, I hate cliff-hangers too, but whatcha gonna do?”  _ she grins, “ _ That’s all for me. See you guys in the next video! Byeeeeeeee. _ ” 

  


Your mind runs a million miles a minute. First off, is Sasha indeed dating someone and does that mean she’s gay? Second,  _ she’s going to VidCon. _

  


Finally a chance to meet your idol. 

  


But then you look up the price of the event, plus airway and accomodations, and decide that spending that much money isn’t worth it to simply meet one single person. 

  


You find yourself putting in your credit card information, booking a flight and hotel a week later when you find out that not only is Bayley also going to VidCon, but the  _ Four Horsewomen  _ are doing a panel.  _ Together _ . 

  


Actually seeing your four idols together in one room feels like a dream. A dream that still stands a month later when you’re seated in a large convention hall with a thousand other sweaty fans. You pinch yourself just in case. 

  


Bayley, Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky all in the same room, breathing in the same congested air as you. The Gamer, The Lifestyle Vlogger, The Fitness Guru, and The Wildcard.

  


_ Holy shit. _

  


“Have you guys always known what the FHW is?” someone asks and you realize that somehow it’s the Q&A portion of the panel. How did time fly so fast? 

  


Charlotte leans in her mic to answer, “We have, actually. Fun fact, but we were all in the same friend group back in high school.”

  


“Yea, I still have pictures of little Miss Perfect over here with braces.” The crowd erupts at the revelation, Charlotte’s retort to Becky’s jest is drowned out by screams of elation and shock.

  


“Oh don’t be so proud now, Ms. Lynch. I still have copies of your DND campaign.” Sasha announces into the mic. 

  


“Like you weren’t in it,  _ Lilith Morningstar  _ level 20 tiefling rogue.” 

  


“Shut up, Bayley.”

  


“Oooh, not so tough now are ya, love?” Becky guffaws, pounding her fist on the table. The crowd just gets wilder the longer the conversation goes on. 

  


“Okay, that’s enough of that.”

  


“Always the mom, aren’t you, Charlotte?” 

Charlotte ignores Bayley’s comment and grins at the audience, “Next question, please.” 

  


“I was gonna ask something silly like, your opinions on pineapple on pizza, but given the recent revelation, did any of you guys date each other?”

  


The crowd ooooh’d as the four women shifted in their seats. Becky was the first to answer. 

  


“Yes.” 

  


You think your eardrums just imploded by the intensity of the screams around you. You could’ve sworn you saw the walls shake. 

  


“Who?!”

  


Becky laughed, “Sorry, next question.” Another person came up, “ _ Who?!?!” _

  


The hall erupted in laughter once more. Each of the FHW shared a look. “Well,” Charlotte started, “Becky and I are ex-girlfriends.” 

  


Once more, the hall was filled with screams. Screams that amplified ten-fold when Becky added, “Because we’re  _ married  _ bitches!” 

  


The panel ends soon after. Everyone’s throats were raw and their voices hoarse, but for a good reason. It is only after you landed back in your hometown that you realize that Sasha and Bayley never answered the question. A fact that hasn’t gone unnoticed by the fandom at large. Already there are close-up gifsets of the two ladies during the panel. 

  


_ ‘#they shared a look for a hot second holy shit baysha confirmed?!?!??!?’  _ One of the tags read. 

  


And then suddenly a whole slew of ‘evidence’ started to come in. Images of Bayley and Sasha sharing clothes:

  


_ ‘I fucking swear, that is the same fucking jacket that Bayley wore. WTF _ ’ 

  


Zoomed in pictures of Sasha’s iconic sunglasses that’s been sitting on top of Bayley’s shelf, just barely blurred from the quality:

  


_ ‘@BayshaShipper91: Apparently *this* has been sitting there for the past few months. @ItsBayley, WTF PLS EXPLAIN’ _

  


_ ‘@JurassicTiddies: @BayshaShipper91 @ItsBayley THE SUNGLASSES ARE SUDDENLY GONE IN HER NEWEST VID I AM LIVING’ _

  


Audio edits ‘proving’ that the mysterious laughter from Sasha’s recent video was indeed Bayley’s laughter also surfaced the interwebs. 

  


_ ‘I LITERALLY can’t hear the difference. BAYLEY THREW THE PEEL #PeelGate’  _

  


Either way, the two ladies have kept mum about it all. It’s not that they weren’t aware of it, if anything they  _ must _ be aware of it just by how often they check in their respective hashtags and whatnot. 

  


It takes another month until the word  _ girlfriend  _ is mentioned in a video. 

  


“ _ Bungee jumping? Hmmm, I’d love to but my girlfriend would kill me. Or join me actually, now that I think about it.”  _ Bayley rambled, casually dropping the g-word as if it wasn’t a big deal. A sentiment that Tumblr disagreed with a few minutes later. 

  


_ ‘[gif set of Bayley dropping the word girlfriend in her Hangout stream] This is truly the best timeline’ _

  


A week later, Sasha drops another meal for the starving entity that was the Baysha fandom: ‘GIRLFRIEND FORCED ME TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES

  


“ _I fucking hate you for this._ ” Sasha shakes her head at someone offscreen, her glare offset by the playful grin on her face. She turns to the camera, “ _Okay. So, in the spirit of Halloween, my_ girlfriend _here_ _suggested I play this game called Outlast--_ ” 

  


It doesn’t take long for someone to point out that Sasha is using Bayley’s setup in the video. 

  


_ ‘@ilovemy2moms: THEY’RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO HIDE IT ANYMORE WTF’ _

  


And who can forget the first ever Four Horsewomen 4-hour long video where they do a one-shot of Becky’s old DND campaign. 

  


_ ‘Okay, but Lilith Morningstar is a bonafide badass’ _

  


_ ‘I want someone to make a compilation of Bayley singing everytime her character had to inspire someone.’  _

  


_ ‘LOL LOOK AT HOW MUCH CHARLOTTE IS BLUSHING HAHAHAHHA EVEN SHE CAN’T HANDLE HER WIFE’S FLIRTING IN-GAME.’ _

  


_ ‘Becky is having way too much fun as DM.’  _

  


_ ‘#Baysha really rolled a Nat 1 on hiding their relationship lmaooooo’  _

  


_ ‘FLIRTING?!? IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?!?’  _

  


_ ‘Forget #Baysha. #BardicRogue is the real ship here.’  _

  


_ ‘LOL LOOK AT HOW MUCH CHARLOTTE IS BLUSHING HAHAHAHHA EVEN SHE CAN’T HANDLE HER WIFE’S FLIRTING IN-GAME. Becky is having way too much fun as DM.  _

  


Finally, a fateful video finds itself uploaded to Becky’s channel: ‘DATE NIGHT WITH THE WIFE’ 

  


It starts off as normal. Becky greets the audience, goes about her day, yadda yadda yadda, but then came the now infamous club scene. The room is dimly lit with only pulsing lights coming through every now and then, but the long awaited answer was clear as day in the video.

  


Right behind the imposing faces of Becky and Charlotte, just barely visible, was Sasha and Bayley with their limbs caught in a very intimate hug. Even better, they were locked in a very serious battle of tonsil hockey.

  


Tumblr, Twitter, and the Subreddit collectively lost their shit.

  


_ ‘FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUKC *insert gif of that michael scott meme*’ _

  


_ ‘@JodieComersLeftTit: @CharlotteStan I FUCKING TOLD YOUUUUU AHHHHHHHHHHHH’ _

  


_ ‘BECKY DELETED THE VIDEO I CANT--’ _

  


And still, the two women in question refused to address it. That is, until 3 weeks later when Bayley’s first vlog appeared on her channel, and subsequently broke the internet by doing so. 

  


‘PROPOSING TO MY GIRLFRIEND OF 5 YEARS #BAYSHAISREAL’ 


	2. Secret Relationship/Rockstar AU (Charlynch)

It was absolutely annoying.

To be told what to say, how to act, and when to do both of those things at the same time. To be told how they should dress in public and what their social medias should be filled with. But most of all, it was annoying that they couldn’t go on dates or show affection to each other beyond anything that could be interpreted as platonic. 

It was absolutely infuriating.

To pretend to have a falling out between the group. To pretend they hated each other online when they whispered nothing but promises behind closed doors, underneath white linen sheets. To pretend they weren’t anything more but friends. It was infuriating to see posts shipping them and not having the liberty to like it in public or tell them that they were right all along. 

It was absolutely painful. 

To see “candid” pictures of each other with their “significant other”. To watch them hold hands, kiss, and be close with no repercussions. To see them go on these staged dates. Dates that  _ they  _ should be having. Pictures that should have been the both of them instead of one of them and a stranger.  It was painful to go through the same cycle over and over again. To be overcome by jealousy only to break down into sobs as they hold each other as tightly as they can, temporarily placated by the knowledge that at the end of the day, it is each other they go home to. Placated by kisses and hugs. Placated until the cycle repeats itself again. 

The internet isn’t oblivious nor is it made up by a bunch of ignorant morons (well some, but not most). They could read between the lines, they could see the meaning between each and every glance and smile, they could see that they were completely and utterly in love. 

So why hide their relationship in the first place? Oh, right. Management. 

_ Management. _

They thought they were smart when Becky left the band to go solo. That perhaps Becky's new record label would finally allow them to be together. They were partially right. Becky's new management was pretty much indifferent about their relationship. They didn't care nor did they want to exploit. Becky even had more control over her social medias. But they still couldn't be together in public. 

Apparently, even when in another label, their contract still forces them to hide their relationship. Even worse, they couldn't even interact in public anymore. 

They thought they won the war, but apparently it was far from over. 

Charlotte and the rest of the band couldn't just up and leave like Becky did. They were already in the post production stage of their second album, deciding to just hold out a little longer until they release it. Plus, they needed to show that they were still a hot commodity for any future record labels. 

They didn't care anymore if they would lose the rights to their band name or to those 2 albums. Those were for the fans.  They were already writing the third album and personal solos on the side in secret, making sure that it would be way better than the last two. This time, they were doing it for themselves.

And so they waited, waited for the right time to give their last fuck you to management. They found that moment 1 year later, the day after their contract ended and their refusal to renew.

It was a brilliant plan, really, concocted by their friends and fellow bandmates: Sasha and Bayley. 

The two were the most sympathetic to Charlotte and Becky's situation, mostly due to the fact that they could flaunt their relationship despite being in the same band.  Becky and Charlotte didn't hold it against them. It wasn't their fault they were smart enough to get together before the band was even a thought. It wasn't their fault that Becky and Charlotte was dumb enough to fall in love during their time as a band. To fall for each other in between every rehearsal and performance they ever had.

The plan was simple. So simple that it made the results extra satisfying. 

"What's up everyone!" Bayley greeted the camera, her signature toothy grin on display for the world to see. Or at least the parts of the world tuning in to her Instagram livestream.

"How are you guys doing today?" Sasha asked, laying flat on her stomach next to her girlfriend. 

They watched as responses began to trickle in after the almost 20 second delay. "We're doing good, thanks for asking." Sasha grinned. 

"Woah, some people here are saying it's like 3 am their time." Bayley pointed out, "That's crazy it's like, 8 am here."

"Timezones, babe."

"That's so cool."

Finally, someone gave them the opening they've been waiting for.

"Where's Charlotte?" Bayley read out loud. "Umm, I don't know actually."

"Maybe she's still asleep? That girl can sleep until the afternoon."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Bayley exclaimed excitedly, "What if we prank her and wake her up?"

"How is that a prank?"

Bayley shrugged, "We could do it like that one vine?"

"Oooh, good idea." 

The two snickered as they scampered away towards Charlotte's bedroom, well aware of the second person currently residing in the same room.  Sasha listened first, not wanting to accidentally walk in on them doing  _ that.  _ After a few moments, the door creaked open.

The room was too dark for the camera to see, but the two ladies could clearly see Becky and Charlotte spooning on the bed, soft snores coming from both of them. 

They started counting down quietly, "One.. two.. three--"

They flicked the lights open and Bayley immediately switched to the back camera of her phone, both of them yelling in unison, "wAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

As planned, Charlotte jerked awake, her eyes squinting at the sudden burst of brightness, "Hmmuh? What the fuck you guys?"

Even better, a very topless, very angry Becky groggily sat up, clutching the white blanket over her bare chest, "I fucking swear I'm giving you two 10 seconds before I--"

The two didn't even wait for Becky to finish her sentence, slamming the door as they hightailed out of the room. The chat went crazy while Bayley and Sasha giggled like school girls. 

Bayley flipped the camera back towards them, an unapologetic grin on both their faces, "Guess the cat's out of the bag!"

"Whoops."

They ended the livestream just as two very sleepy, very angry girlfriends emerged from their room.

"Bayley, what the fuck?" Becky said, her body now covered by a white fuzzy bathrobe provided by the hotel, "I was having a very nice dream."

"Oh yeah? Was it about how your relationship is finally public?" She replied cheekily.

Becky blinked, "I- No, actually. I was at the beach and--"

"Wait, was  _ that _ your grand plan?" Charlotte looked up from her current task of pouring coffee, her eyes still half shut from sleep, now narrowed in confusion, "I thought we were gonna do it at a party or something."

Sasha shrugged, "The opportunity presented itself."

"So you decided to rudely wake us up?" Becky deadpanned. Bayley had the decency to look sheepish, "We thought it would be funnier?"

Just as they expected, by the time the afternoon came, numerous gifs, posts, and memes has been made about the morning discovery. Both Tumblr and Twitter were freaking out. Within the mass of stunned supporters, however, came the dubious.

They claimed that it could've all been staged. It looked too similar to the vine. It could've been rehearsed and planned.  Others defended them, putting together Becky's sudden departure and previously made vague tweets about contracts and management. But in the end, Becky and Charlotte were the ones to shut the whole thing up.

Finally free from management and other legal jargon, they both posted simultaneously a picture of them full on making out with their middle fingers raised high at the camera. Their cheeks painted small shades of the rainbow. 

No caption was needed. Even a moron can tell that the two were girlfriends, lovers, and soulmates. 

And it was absolutely amazing.


End file.
